En recuerdo
by Margarite Daizy
Summary: Universo Alternativo, inspirado en la hermosa tradición del "Día de muertos", principalmente en las ofrendas que en realidad pueden verse en algunos de los panteones de México. ¿De verdad están ellos con nosotros? (Levi x Petra)


||• En recuerdo •||

.

.

«Como era costumbre en aquellas fechas, en cada familia se solía colocar aquella ofenda tradicional del año, un día especial para muchos en general.

Así era con la familia Ral y en su momento para los Ackerman, solo que de esta última ya solo quedaba un solo miembro, Levi, quien no parecía tener interés en esas festividades, mucho menos cuando quedo solo. Los recordaba y todo eso, no veía mucho sentido a que un día en específico tuviese que hacer algo puesto a las costumbres de los demás ¿Con quién armaría aquello sin quebrarse? Después de todo, el recordarles no traía más que la soledad, y ni hablar de visitar sus respectivas lapidas que serían su lugar de descanso eterno, muchos decían "Solo del cuerpo, el alma esta siempre presente" pero, para el no era así. Hacía mucho que dejo de serlo.

Se habían ido y punto final. Nada les traería de regreso.

Hasta el momento en que ambas familias se unieron, en el matrimonio de Petra Ral junto a aquel último miembro fue que aquellas palabras se hicieron, de cierta forma, verídicas para él.  
Ella le había cambiado, aun cuando varios creían que aquella unión era un total fracaso ¿Qué había pasado como para que esa dulce joven con un gran futuro se fijase en alguien sin sentimiento como era que lo llamaban? Tan solo las respuestas eran una total incógnita para los demás y un secreto para Petra.

De cierta manera, creyó que a lo que ambos llamaban una relación terminaría gracias a él, como sucedía con todo lo bueno que le pasaba. Pero no fue así, todo lo contrario.

Ella le había enseñado a creer en esas palabras, y en mucho más.

–Vamos, Levi… Ya casi llegamos.– Indicó la joven mientras regresaba la vista a donde él estaba, faltaba poco para poder estar en la lápida del padre de la joven (El cual había fallecido hacía ya unos cuantos meses) el momento que capto fue a su pareja viendo uno de los tantos altares, a decir verdad, no solo era uno, era como si viese y analizase todos y cada uno.  
Sabía lo solo que había estado durante todo ese tiempo, al momento de conocerlo había captado aquello y descubierto algo más acertado que todos los rumores que rondaban sobre él, al principio su intención era ser un apoyo, una amiga… El destino jugo sus cartas y termino enamorándose, para su suerte él correspondió, contrario a lo que la gente pudiese creer.

Ahora ambos eran felices y no se podría cambiar, a menos que algo mucho más lejano e imposible de detener se presentase.»

–¿Crees que estas flores le gusten a mamá? –Pregunto con cierta intriga, un niño de unos 8 años que iba tomando de la mano a su padre mientras caminaban.

–Si, estoy seguro.– Respondió cortante, al menos el pequeño ya estaba algo acostumbrado a esa actitud.

–¿Y qué otras cosas hemos traído?– Sabia, que si solo tenía a su padre había una razón… No era alguien cegado y por consiguiente conocería de memoria el concepto de la muerte. Su madre había muerto apenas dos años atrás, lo entendió unos cuantos meses después de que ella falleciera.  
Levi se quedó sin contestar ya que él no conocía la respuesta, tan solo estaba el ramo de flores que se quedaría ahí, más adelante dejarían algo en casa.

Una vez estuvieron ambos frente a su destino, Levi observó como el pequeño emocionado se soltaba de su mano para ir a dejar flores en las lapidas de cada uno de los miembros de la familia Ackerman.  
Ella le había enseñado a creer, a recordar sin dolor alguno.

«En recuerdo a Petra Ral.  
Esposa, madre y buena persona.  
Siempre te recordaremos.»

Se lograba leer en una de ellas.

[Escribe tus recuerdos en una roca para que perdure, no en la arena donde pueden ser borrados]

.

.

 **Porque todos merecemos algo en que creer.**

 **N/A: Este fic fue escrito hace poco más de un año y publicado en el grupo de Facebook "Rivetra Fans** ", **no más que algunos cambios desde entonces, mismos que son de poca importancia. Así mismo, este probablemente (Igual y si, igual y no) sea el último One–Shot que publicare como historia individual.**

– _Siamesa 24._


End file.
